All Sorts of Darkness
by Affy Taffy
Summary: A normal 18-year old male lives a normal life and goes to a normal school until complete random things happen in his life. He continuously tries to understand everything that happens around him while having to already deal with the stress and pain with school and around his home with his family. Am accepting OC's for this story!


'It's so dark,' I would tell myself long ago. The squealing of rats and groaning of some bears were stressful as well at that time. 'These paths are endless,' I would also tell myself. I would trip nonstop, more often as days pass. Or weeks. Maybe even years. Who knows.

-break-

**Chapter One: The Dark Side**

"**G**et up," a hand continuously slapped the back of my head. Of course, I pretended to be asleep at school; it's just so boring, maybe like bologna is boring. I always had on some nice jeans with my collared shirts that I like wearing, some of them were striped and some were plain. My short, spiky red-brown hair continued to move side to side by the hand of an idiot in class that sits next to me, and I eventually opened my dark ocean blue eyes to glare at him.

"If you want to keep your hands, I'd stop hitting my head if I were you," I threatened him. He had short hair similar to mine, but his hair was all brown and was a few inches longer. Smirking, thinking he woke me up and was successful with annoying me, he looked back at his paper work and began writing again. I act a lot of my actions, such as sounding and looking like I'm annoyed, just for fun. The science teacher glared at me as I raised my head and stretched, not caring if I was glared at. Most people hate me just for who I am. Most. The bell decided to ring just as I pick up my pencil, too, and I ended up putting everything away right then and headed out with that kid that usually sits next to me shoving right past me to get to the next class before me. I slowly continue walking down the halls and looked through the windows of the hall to watch a certain girl walking to another building for her next class as well. I continued to watch her until I couldn't see outside anymore, but just as I couldn't see outside anymore I ended up bumping into someone. I was about to say 'sorry' when I saw the spiky blond hair and glasses. I shoved my hands that had black and grey gardening gloves on into my pockets and walked by him without saying a single word. Just thinking about that person upsets me.

Marcus was the name of the kid from the previous Science class smacking the back of my head. He was inside the next class waiting for me as usual.

"Do you know how idiotic you are, Bob, taking so long to simply walk down the hall to class," Marcus laughed at me in such an idiotic way like he was stupid. I have refused to tell anyone my real name, and I've ended up telling everyone that my name is Bob. I even ended up hacking into the school computers just to change my name to just Bob. Yes, somewhat stupid, but it was and is worth it to me.

"At least I'm not a sophomore and sixteen years old anymore," I replied with an annoyed tone. I'm eighteen and am a senior at my school. "Plus, I'm the TA of the class; I don't have to do any of the boring work that you get to do." Making faces, he went into the classroom to take his seat. As I head inside, I walk over to the teacher who was holding a set of keys with a bunch of boxes on the ground, thinking about how I could pick up all of those boxes and take them to wherever I'm taking them in a single trip.

"All of these boxes need to go out to the Sporting building into the storage room in the back," she told me in a calm and friendly tone. She was one of the only nice teachers at the school, and was really good at being that kind of teacher.

"Alright," I said and picked up the boxes as she held the classroom door open for me to walk out and headed for the Sporting building. With trouble, I opened the doors while refusing to put down a single box, and headed for the back, where a metallic door stood. I walked over and had a rough time trying to unlock the door without putting down any of the boxes again, but I eventually got it and opened the door. I put the boxes to the right of the room against the wall and headed back for the door which then slams in my face as some students that were walking by the room had noticed the door was opened and wanted to either be mean or do a good deed and closed the door. Angrily, I pull out the keys again in the now complete darkness of the storage, but I couldn't find the right key, continuously trying out a random key from the keychain. I looked and failed to then look for any light switches, and I left all of my electronics in my bag back in the classroom that had lighting on them. All I could do at this point was continue to stand there, wait for someone to open the door, or I could continue trying to unlock the door with the keys I had.

-break-

**A**fter maybe thirty minutes, since I couldn't tell time in here, the keys somehow got unhooked from the keychain, scattering and clanging around on the marble flooring. Sighing, I got on my knees and felt around on the ground for the keys, worrying about how the teacher I TA for won't be very appreciative about how long I've been gone. I soon had all but maybe a couple keys out of who knows how many keys were on that thing in the first place, but after a moment, there was a light blue glow that emitted lightly around a key I had apparently missed.

"Must be a sign or vision so I don't get in or in anymore trouble," I murmured to myself, glad, and walked towards the key, but the smell around me became… salty? I ignored the salt smell, believing there were some sort of sporting salt or something in this storage room or something, and I picked up the key, putting back onto the keychain, but at this time, the glowing light that emitted from the key was diminishing. As I tried walking back to the door, the smell of salt became even thicker, but I pushed that to the side as well and tried unlocking the door again. This key smoothly stuck into the keyhole and unlocked. I sighted heavily and gave out a smile until I shoved the door open and saw the salty blue oceans in the distance as I stood on what appeared to be a ship as I closed the door. Some people on this ship saw me and began charging after me, and didn't think about doing anything but turning around and opening the door, but when I opened the door, it opened up to a cabin room instead of the sports storage room. In complete shock, I did nothing but stand there as a few of those people grab my arms and knock me out. When I came to, I found myself in cells under the deck.

"We have no food," I heard someone complain. "We need to kill them and eat them! If any single one of them got away-"

"He can't escape," another voice boomed, another male. "There is us they have to deal with or there is the option of drowning in the depths of the ocean. If he has a Devil Fruit, then he'll definitely drown." I got up to try to better hear what it was they were saying, but I apparently made too much noise and they became quiet as they walked over to me. The two guards looked like twins with their shorts and torn up red and white shirts with bandanas on their heads.

"Who are you? Are you a pirate? Marine? Citizen of an island," one of them continued to snap at me. "Depending on what you say, we may or may not eat you," he smirked and laughed while the other, who somehow looked a bit older, sighed at the other. I, on the other hand, was way too confused about everything they were talking about.

"What are Devil Fruits and Marines?! Where am I?" I was moving my hands all around which actually scared the two guards a little bit since they didn't know if I… had whatever a Devil Fruit is, or not…

"Are you crazy?! Everyone knows what those are," the younger one gasped, with the older one face palming at the other.

"Obviously he doesn't unless he's just lying about it," the older one finally said.

"I don't know what the fudge is going on!" The two guards looked at me funny after I said that and tried looking at each other for help from one another.

"…what did you say," the younger asked.

"You can't use 'fudge' like that. It just… it doesn't work, and it makes no sense," the older tried explaining, but was confusing himself as well.

"What is Devil Fruit supposed to be," I snapped, still trying to understand what they were talking about before, getting annoyed by the two of them.

"Devil Fruit are fruit that give you great power, and are very rare to find indeed, but once you eat all of a single fruit, and gained its powers, you will lose the ability to swim in the salty blue waters ever again and drown, being the curse of the fruit," the older one explained as if to make it sound creepy.

"That still doesn't really make any sense," I tried saying, but they were still making the finger motions to make the topic all 'spooky'. "Whatever… what are marines then?"

"They are marines, duh," the younger guard laughed but the older one smacked the back of his head.

"They are the guards of the world, to keep peace in the world."

"Like a government or the police," I asked though they looked utterly confused. "Never mind, just let me out so I can get home."

"We don't even know if you are just lying about everything or not, so you're not going anywhere," the older guard protested before the other could say anything.

"Well, I'm not lying, you can even let me go and see for yourself." I stared angrily at them as I said that, but they walked away and continued talking to each other. I watched them go as I sat there and thought up random thoughts on how to get out.

"Let me out," I called out, but I already knew they wouldn't come to get me out of here.

"I've tried to get out, but you can't do anything if those two are around," a female voice said from somewhere else in the cell room.

"Maybe I'm not you and I can find a way," I mumbled, thinking the cell bars were very old and weak. "I mean, have you seen these bars? They're old and rusty, they're obviously going to be weak," I continued on, but the two guards come back and glare at me, having overheard what I had just said.

"Rusty," one of them repeated. "Rusty, old and weak," he repeated again.

"Don't ever say that again, punk," the other snapped very slowly and angrily. "Cause if you do, then you will die for sure." They both give me evil glares and walk away slowly.

"They love rust, they think it's beautiful," the female voice called out again. Frustrated and tired of this 'fantasy' stuff, I grab the rusty metal bars and rip them away just like that, but then I heard gasping from the two guards, who come running over and looking at me with the rusty bars broken.

"How could you do such a thing to such beauty?!"

"How could you do such a thing to such strong rust?!"

"I don't give a crap about any of this, just let me go home!" I charge past the shocked twins and run up onto the deck and angrily charged for the door with my eyes closed while I opened it, went inside and closed it. When I opened them, everything around me was dark. Taking deep breaths, I slowly open the door that now lead back to the sports building. I quickly headed back to my class I helped out with and ran inside, finding the class still learning (supposedly) like nothing happened while I've been gone for so long.

"It's still fourth period, right," I asked my teacher.

"Yes it is," she said with a slight giggle in her voice like I was stupid. "I'll take the keys back." I gave her the keys back, glad to have all of that pirate business out of the way.

-break-

Soon enough, fourth period was over, and then came lunch. After that came the last two periods and then back home. While I was going home, though, for I walk home from school, I chat with some of the neighbors that live nearby and enjoy talking to me. I head inside my home, but of all things, it was the most unexpected things I could never imagine. There was some monster just roaming the room after some person with a sword in their hands that was dodging the slashing and attacks from this monster.

What the fudge is going on today…

* * *

**Jello! I hope that you like what you see with this so far! Please review and let me know what you think about this and bring ideas of what can happen later on in here!**


End file.
